A Swedish professor, Leksell, first presented a concept of “Stereotactic Radiosurgery” (SRS), is using the theory of stereotaxic to apply high-octane ray focusing irradiation and to destroy target organisms, thus to cure the sickness. The edges of the treated portion cured by the apparatus of radiosurgery is clear and plain, such as be cut by a knife, it is so called as “photon knife”.
The people who skilled in the art will easily recognize that the therapy efficiency is correlative with the space for treatment, the strength of the radial, the focusing degree and the shielding correlative. In order to match such requirements, the photon knife of the prior art is complicated in configuration and high in cost that restrict its popularization.